The invention relates to a powder supply system for powder coating installations, in particular for high-performance commercial-scale installations for powder application.
Powder supply systems for powder coating installations are used for fluidizing powder stored in a container and for supplying the fluidized powder to associated powder application units, such as powder guns and the like.
In high-performance commercial-scale powder coating installations, several powder application units or several groups of powder application units can be supplied by a common powder supply system. This requires a powerful powder supply system, a so-called powder center. Advantageously, the powder delivery vessel should be used directly with such a powder center for supplying and processing powder. At the same time, cleaning during a powder change should be performed as quickly, reliably and completely as possible, preferably automatically.